


Looks Don't Count

by morty_ships_it



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Rick x Morty - Freeform, RickxMorty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morty_ships_it/pseuds/morty_ships_it
Summary: Rick and Morty are doing the casual; running from aliens because they broke the intergalactical law. Something tragic ends up happening to Morty, and this time, Rick can't fix it.





	1. Chapter 1

"Morty! Co-uuurp-ome on! Before th-they shoot you!"

Of course, this was a usual setting for them. Running from intergalactic aliens because Rick did something illegal.

"Rick! H-how are we gonna make it out if here?! Th-th-th-they have portal guns too!" Morty said, worrying to the point were tears formed in his big green eyes.

"I have an idea Morty, but you have to stay right beside me the whole time, O-okay Morty?" 

Rick pulled out his portal gun and shot it off.

They ran threw the portal, and pointlessly, Rick closed it behind them.

Morty knew where they were.

"Rick! Why are we back here!" Morty yelled.

"Maybe there so s-stupid, that they won't think to -burp- come back here!" Rick responded whilst running.

Morty didn't completely understand, but he didn't put to much thought into it. 

Believe it or not, another portal opened behind them.

The last thing Morty remembered was a gunshot before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz lemme know if I should continue


	2. Chapter 2

Morty's POV  
"Ughh..." I groaned.

My head pounded and I felt dizzy.

I opened my eyes, but saw nothing.  
I quickly sat up, only seeing darkness.

Why was is it so dark in here? I thought to myself.

"Morty, your awake! Good! I didn't wanna -burp- get bitched at by Beth!"

How the hell could he see me?!

"R-Rick, how are you able to see me?"

"...what you mean?" He asked, making me feel stupid.

"i-its so dark in here!"

Rick's POV

What the fuck was this kid talking about. 

The garage was open, and it was morning. 

"Morty, open your eyes." I said slowly, like he was stupid.

Well honestly, he is, and he knows it.

"They've been open Rick!" 

Oh shit, please don't tell me—

"do your eyes hurt, Morty?"

Morty nodded slightly, "now that you mention it, I guess they do, yeah..."

Oh shit.

I'm gonna be in biiiiiiig trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you liked this chapter. You can pretty much tell what is wrong with Morty. Also, if you have and suggestions on what I should do next, please comment! I would love to here and use some of you guys 's ideas!!


	3. Chapter 3

3rd person

"Rick, I'm scared... W-why can I see?! W-will I ever be able to see again!? W-what are we gonna tell my m—"

"Calm down, Morty... I can probably fix this... It my take a while, but I can make som—"

"A while!? I have to go to school Rick! I have a life to live! A girl to drool over!"

Rick felt slight jealousy run threw his veins as if it was shot out of a bazooka.

Rick had no idea why he felt such way towards this subject.

Was it because Morty liked spending more time with that slut than he did his grandfather?

It has to be that, Rick would never think of it in a different way.... Or at least he thought.

"Thats the only reason why you want your sight back, isn't it?" Rick asked, second guessing if he should help Morty.

"No! I also like y...." Morty trailed off, so Rick couldn't hear the last part.

"Hm? What was that? I couldn't hear you! Go ahead, say it nice and loud!" Rick thought Morty had nothing else to say.

"Your eyes are really pretty." Morty stated.

Blush spread all across Rick's face.

"Y-.. I-I....." Rick was speechless.

Morty 'looked' down, ((ow that hurt to write)worried that Rick would think differently of him.

Morty opened his mouth in defense, "but not like, not in a gay way, ya know? Y-your eyes are just... Really pretty  
...

"... Thanks?" Rick didn't know if he should've took that as a compliment.

Morty sighed, "c-can you just help me to my room... I wanna be alone for now..."

Rick stood up.

'Oh, if he wants to be gay, I can show him gay', Rick thought.

Just then, I shit eating grin spread across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I decided I should probably be more serious and specific while writing this story, so I hope you like the change. If you don't, just let me know.

Rick scooped Morty up in his arms, bridle style.

Morty sucked in a breath and flinched.

He didn't expect such contact.

It didn't sound like Morty got in much air; all Rick heard was submission.

This usually happened to Morty, and he rarely realized it himself.

He'd sound or look really girly at times, in which usually made Rick's pants get tighter ((if ya know what I mean *wink wink*)).

Like that one time Rick pushed Morty and he squealed.

You would've said that was Summer if you weren't there.

Rick brought Morty up to his chest and said, "Need a pillow, princess?"

Morty's face flushed, but he still kept his hand on Rick's chest.

You see, Rick usually didn't like it when people touched him, but for some reason he let Morty.

It was something about his gentle touch that sent electricity threw his veins and to his heart ((wait.. do veins lead to your heart? Idk im so stupid))

He looked down at the small prepubescent teenager in his arms and grinned.

Morty just looked so cute there, and Rick kinda wanted Morty to stay like this forever.

But sadly, he couldn't.

He had to work on something to fix Morty, or else he would be pissed.

Therefore, Rick carried Morty to his room, and stopped at the door.

It was cracked, so he pushed it open with his foot.

It wasn't messy, buy it wasn't neat either.

It looked like an average teenager's room.

And that's exactly what Morty was!

Well, besides the fact that he has a crazy scientist Grandpa that probably had feelings for him, but you get the drift.

He laid Morty on his bed and looked down at him.

"Stub your toe if you need me." Rick said.

And just as he was about to walk out, Morty spoke.

"W-wait, why?"

"That shit hurts like hell, remember how loud Jerry was when he stubbed his toe." Rick said, not laughing at all.

Morty giggled, and turned over on his bed.

When Rick walked out of Morty's room, he sighed.

Now time to get to work.


End file.
